Wake up call
by BlackxValentine
Summary: A look into the future lives of two survivors. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 but I do own Kailyn**

**I want to say thank you to all who read my other L4D2 stories, you all are the reason I'm writing this one. :) It is another NickxRochelle because I just love that pair and feel there aren't enough stories for them.

* * *

**

The steam began to clear as Rochelle turned off the shower, stepping out the side of the tub and grabbing a towel off the wall hook and wrapping it around her body.

Wiping her feet on the bathroom rug while grabbing another towel, wrapping it around her hair and sitting the towel on her head before walking out the restroom and into her bedroom.

She smiled at her sleeping husband before quietly making her way to the closet and getting dressed, her dark blue jeans fitting tightly to her legs while the short sleeved red v-neck shirt fit to her body but felt looser as she left her hair down.

Walking out the bedroom she made her way down the hall and into a smaller bedroom, looking over at the crib in the corner of the room to find her 12 month old baby standing up, her large green eyes staring at her. "Ma… Ma."

Rochelle smiled to her and walked closer, her daughter beginning to bounce with joy when her mother got to the side of the crib; the light shined on her light mocha skin as her slightly darker lips formed a big smile.

Reaching up to her mother who bent down and kissed her head, "You want to get out?" She said with a grin, pulling her daughter into her arms and bouncing her on her hip, making her laugh for a few minutes before wanting down.

She loses her footing, stumbling but catching herself on the wall before continuing on her mission to get out the bedroom door; staying close to the wall and getting to the next bedroom in record time.

"She's getting faster." Rochelle whispered to the quiet house, the only sound was the small grunts of a baby making her quicken her pace as she approached the her bedroom to find her daughter pulling herself onto the bed.

Crawling on her hands and knees across the white sheets and over the bunched up comforter on Rochelle's side of the bed to get to the other side, Rochelle shook her head with a smile and tip toed into the bedroom to watch.

"Trying to wake up your daddy?" She asked the baby who gurgled and smiled, balling up her small hands and throwing her tiny fists onto the sheets that covered her father. "Kaitlin, you just can't get up without your daddy can you?"

"Da-Da, ake up." Kaitlin yelled trying to shake the prone figure, eventually throwing herself onto his back and wiggling around until his arm came up, wrapping around her small body.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her into his arms causing her to laugh and fight his grip, "Da.. et go!" She said while laughing, her father running his hand over her stomach and tickling her some more.

Rochelle snuck over to the bed, getting closer as their daughter calmed down and was taken by surprise when Nick's arm slipped around her waist and pulled her onto the bed causing her to laugh as he held her down.

His soft lips meeting hers as he leaned closer to her, his breath on her neck as a pair of small hands coming down and hitting her shoulder.

"Morning sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me sweet cheeks, Nicolas." She whispered putting her hands on his bare chest, pushing him backwards and pinning him down with a smile. He just lay under her, her dark eyes seemed to deepen their gaze as they scanned across the many scars that were mostly present on his chest; he knew what she was looking at as his eyes scanned the small V opening at the top of her shirt.

The small opening showing the start of a scar from a Hunter, "Ma.." Something broke through Rochelle's wall of thought; she turned towards the voice to find those big green eyes she loved so much staring up at her again. She picked up Kaitlin, holding her against her chest with her cheek resting atop her daughter's head.

Their daughter began to try and pull away from her mother, making sounds as she tried to pull back to find her mother's grip too tight. "It's okay Kaitlin," The small girls eyes shifted from looking at her mom to see her father's arms slowly run across his wife's smooth skin, wrapping around her back and gently pulling her down.

Rochelle didn't fight his comforting hug as she curled up on her side beside him, her head resting on his shoulder while Kaitlin laid down between them, all her want to fight and get away disappeared as she lay between both her parents; each of them on their side with a single arm covering her.

"L…ove ..ou" She said aloud making Nick and Rochelle smile, both of them getting closer to her until their foreheads practically touched. "We love you too sweetheart."

A door bell echoed through the house, Nick looking towards the bedroom door as Rochelle went to get up and go answer it. "Who is it?" The conman's question muffled by his hand as he ran it across his face, "Ellis and Coach, you know they have breakfast with us on Sundays, which I haven't even started."

As Rochelle moved her hand Nick gently took her wrist and pulled her back down, Kaitlin took hold of her sleeve and did the same thing causing Rochelle to lie down beside them again.

"They can wait a few more minutes, and besides Tons of fun needs to lose a few pounds."

She laughed at his comment and closed her eyes, "You'll never change, suit."

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't that long; I couldn't really think of anything else and wanted mostly to give my own idea of them in the future. Also, let me know if I got the speech wrong for Kaitlin because I don't have a 12 month old baby and am not sure how they would exactly talk.**


End file.
